The Heart Of Two Souls
by EmeraldDragon93
Summary: Miyazaki Megumi finds a pendent that makes Dark and Krad appear again, but in their own bodies. Megumi becomes cursed and must get married to get rid of the curse. This story takes place after the anime ends.


**Summary: Miyazaki Megumi finds a pendent that makes Dark and Krad appear again, but in their own bodies. Megumi becomes cursed and must get married to get rid of the curse. This story takes place after the anime ends.**

**Author's Note: This is my first D.N.Angel Fan Fiction. I'm very proud of myself, and I love this story. This story takes place after the anime ends. Please R&R (Read & Review)!**

**_Italics_ ****Thought conversations**

**Disclaimer: Yukiru Sugisaki made D.N.Angel. So she's the one who owns D.N.Angel, not me! Also, I write names the Japanese way (last name, first name).**

**Pairings In This Chapter: Hinted Satoshi/Original Character (OC), Hinted Daisuke/Riku, Hinted OC/Dark**

**Chapter 1: Stealing the Pendent**

"This morning at the Esviel Art Museum in the Azumano Neighborhood of Tokyo…A message was found near the Heart of Two Souls pendent. Right now the building is checking its rare collection of art, jewelry, and other items. Here is a look at the note that was found…Police are posting guards throughout the building," a news reporter said.

A sixteen-year-old girl, Miyazaki Megumi, was watching that news report at her home. Megumi was a slightly pale girl with green eyes and green hair to the middle of her neck. _"Interesting, I'll try to go there after school," _Megumi thought.

--

After a long day of school, Megumi was finally home. Megumi changed out of her school uniform and into casual clothes, put her small black camera case around her neck and grabbed her green wallet. She left a note for her parents, telling them where she was going. She then put her wallet in her light blue mini-backpack. Megumi then put her mini-back on and left her home.

Megumi rode a trolley to the Esviel Art Museum. When Megumi got off the trolley, she walked towards the museum. As she got closer, she saw a lot of police officers. Police Inspector Saehara was with the officers. The Inspector was talking to Hiwatari Satoshi.

Megumi checked her watch; it was getting late. She looked at the sky. She saw the moon, but she also saw wings!

"It's Dark! He's here! Look in the sky!" a male police officer shouted.

Megumi pulled out her camera and took a picture of the wings. She then quickly put her camera away.

"Don't let him get near the Heart of Two Souls!" Police Inspector Saehara yelled, running with the police officers into the Esviel Art Museum. Megumi sneaked into the building while they were running.

Soon Megumi found the Heart of Two Souls Pendent. The pendent was displayed in a glass case; the glass case was on a medium-sized stand.

"_It's…beautiful…"_ Megumi thought after she looked at the pendent. The pendent was small and shaped like a heart. In the middle of the heart was a bronze zigzagged line. The line made the pendent look like a heart that was ready to break, or a broken heart that was being fixed. The one side of the heart was dark red; the other side was dark blue. The dark red side had a small white angel wing; the dark blue side had a small black angel wing. The part connecting the pendent to a silver chain was gold.

Megumi didn't want to leave the pendent. She was sure that if she did leave, someone would steal the pendent. Megumi didn't want that to happen; so she decided that she would steal the pendent before the pendent could disappear. It took her longer then she wanted it to, but Megumi punched the glass case with all her might. A hole appeared in the case. Megumi reached in, grabbed the pendent, and put it in her pocket. She then heard a loud annoying noise and realized that she probably set off at least one alarm.

Megumi tried to run, but Satoshi grabbed the collar of her shirt and she fell backwards. Megumi got up and tried to run again, but Satoshi grabbed her wrists. Megumi tried to get free, but it was no use. Satoshi wouldn't free Megumi.

"Why aren't you outside?" Satoshi asked. He looked at the case where the pendent used to be, then looked at Megumi. "Why did you steal the pendent?" he asked.

"I didn't steal the pendent," Megumi lied.

"There's glass in your hand, and your hand is bleeding. It's quite obvious that you stole the pendent," Satoshi said.

"No, you're wrong!" Megumi snapped. She hid her hand from Satoshi, ripped the glass out of her hand, threw the glass, and wiped the blood on the inside of her shirt.

"All you did was hide the evidence. I know that you stole the pendent," Satoshi smirked.

Niwa Daisuke appeared near the Heart of Two Souls' case, he had black wings.

"Look at the Heart of Two Souls' case! Someone's near it!" Megumi said.

Satoshi tightened his grip on Megumi's wrists and looked at Daisuke.

"Daisuke…? But I thought Dark was going to be here?" Satoshi said, looking surprised.

"My family wanted me to steal the pendent while pretending to be Dark. I can't transform into Dark anymore because Riku returned my love for her," Daisuke explained. "It seems that the pendent's missing," he looked at the Heart of Two Souls' case.

"Yes, this girl tried to steal it," Satoshi showed Megumi to Daisuke.

"What do you mean tried!? I did steal it!" Megumi yelled.

"But you didn't escape with the pendent yet," Satoshi smirked.

"Shut up!" Megumi yelled. She bit Sastoshi's arm, causing him to bleed. Satoshi let go of Megumi's wrists. Megumi put her hands in her pockets, but one of her hands started to burn. She pulled out the object that made her hand burn and looked at it; that object was the Heart of Two Souls pendent! The pendent was glowing brightly.

Suddenly, Megumi fell to the floor. She was screaming in pain. Her eyes closed and the last thing she remember seeing is darkness.

--

When Megumi woke up, she wasn't in her own body.

"_So, you're finally awake,"_ a voice said.

"_Who are you?"_ Megumi asked.

"_I am the Heart of Two Souls,"_ the voice said.

"_But that's the name of the pendent!"_ Megumi said.

"_I am the pendent's spirit," the_ Heart of Two Souls said.

"_Oh. So what happened to me?"_ Megumi asked.

"_Your body changed to mine. But, you're still in control. Open your eyes,"_ the Heart of Two Souls said.

Megumi opened her eyes. She was levitating in the air by flapping the Heart of Two Souls' gray wings. Medium-length orange hair covered Megumi's now orange eyes. Mousey Dark flew in front of Megumi, flapping his black wings. Hikari Krad flapped his white wings, flying towards Dark. Krad stabbed Dark with a silver rapier with rubies in the blade. Dark coughed up blood

"You're such a fool…Dark Mousey…" Krad whispered in Dark's ear.

Krad then took the rapier out of Dark's stomach. Dark started to fall, but Megumi caught him and gently put him on the floor. Megumi looked at Dark, he was unconscious.

**Preview Of Next Chapter: The Heart Of Souls urges Megumi to fight Krad. Will Megumi give in? Plus, Krad tells Megumi some vital information!**


End file.
